Kriegsnarben
by Trovia
Summary: Hogwarts, 1984. Eine Ravenclaw-Erstklässlerin weckt in Severus Snape Erinnerungen an den ersten Krieg. One-Shot.


**Papierkram: **_Dieser One-Shot steht grundsätzlich allein und dürfte für jeden verständlich sein. Er basiert allerdings auf „Mors Ante Infamiam", einer meiner Geschichten, die vom ersten Krieg erzählt. Wenn ihr mehr über das erste Zusammentreffen von Severus Snape und Doria Malt erfahren wollt, werft einen Blick hinein und kämpft euch zu Kapitel 6 durch._

_Die Anregung zu dieser Geschichte stammt von Katharina-B. Danke schön :-). Es ist nur logisch, sie ihr zu widmen._

_Severus Snape, das Harry Potter-Universum und alle wiedererkennbaren Sätze und Phrasen gehören J.K. Rowling oder vielleicht den Leuten, die die Rechte an der deutschen Übersetzung haben.

* * *

_

**Kriegsnarben

* * *

**

Der Zaubertrankunterricht fand tief unten in einem der Kerker statt. Hier war es kälter als oben im Hauptschloss, und auch ohne die in Essig eingelegten Tiere, die in großen, an den Wänden aufgereihten Gläsern herumschwammen, wäre es schon unheimlich genug gewesen. Die Erstklässler von 1984 warfen sich unruhige Blicke zu, immer wenn ihr Lehrer mit seiner leisen, öligen Stimme einen Namen verlas und stechende dunkle Augen von der Namensliste aufsahen. Sie mochten alle erst elf sein, doch der eine oder andere spürte instinktiv, dass dieser erste Blick - genauso wie ihr Name - darüber entschied, ob dieses Fach für sie eine kleine Unannehmlichkeit oder doch sieben Jahre Folter bedeuten würde.

„Constantin Dolohow", verlas der Professor. Mit erwartungsvoll erhobener Augenbraue starrte er den schmächtigen Jungen in der äußeren Reihe nieder, bis er schließlich ein sehr knappes Nicken andeutete. Dieser hatte bestanden.

„Timothy Lark", las der Professor, und als ein Blondschopf die Hand hob und strahlte, kräuselten sich schmale Lippen. Dieser fiel durch.

Und so ging es weiter. Beurteilt wurde oft willkürlich, nach Ähnlichkeiten oder Unähnlichkeiten zu jenen aus der Vergangenheit, und oft nach dem Haus, und zu oft nach der Familie. Ein Krieg lag nicht lange zurück. Und der Krieg macht komische Dinge mit den Menschen. Constantins Onkel saß in Askaban. Timothy wusste nicht einmal, was ein Todesser ist.

Da war jedoch ein Name. Ein Name, der den Professor starren ließ, bis sich schwarze Augen von Pergament lösten und die eines pummeligen Mädchens aus Ravenclaw trafen, das unter dem Blick schauderte. Ein Name, der eine Hand, die so gelassen auf dem Pult lehnte, sich unwillkürlich versteifen ließ.

Der ehemalige Todesser hob die Augenbrauen.

„Doria Malt."

* * *

_Du erinnerst dich nicht._

_Du kannst dich nicht erinnern, weil du nicht wach warst, geschlafen hast, bis alles vorbei war. Vielleicht weißt du nicht einmal davon. Vielleicht weißt du nicht einmal, dass du dabei warst. Vielleicht haben sie die Vergissmich gerufen, damit du nicht redest. Immerhin warst du erst sechs._

_September 1979. Der Tagesprophet schrieb, du hättest Onkel und Tante besucht, als deine Familie starb. Sie haben es vertuscht, Doria Malt. Weißt du, dass du dort warst? Weißt du, dass du in deinem Bett gelegen und geschlafen hast?_

_Weißt du, dass du gelächelt hast, als sie deine Mutter folterten, Doria Malt? Ja, gelächelt und im Schlaf gemurmelt. Ich erinnere mich gut. _

_Weißt du, was ich sagte, als ich dich fand, kleines Mädchen? Ich habe geflucht. Wie unwürdig. Ich tat in diesen Jahren vieles, was unwürdig war. Welche Ironie. Du ahnst nicht, wie glücklich du bist, Doria Malt, weil du die Ironie darin nicht siehst, dass du lebst und hier sitzt._

_Und dass ich jetzt hier stehe. Welche Ironie.

* * *

_

Braune, runde Augen trafen schwarze.

Die junge Ravenclaw wusste nicht, was vorging, doch sie spürte instinktiv, dass es nicht gut war. Etwas zittrig hob sie den Arm, obwohl man sie offensichtlich bereits kannte.

Schwarze Augen starrten einen Moment länger, bis der Professor sich fing und den Blick zurück auf sein Pergament schweifen ließ. Dieses Mädchen war anders. Auch dies verstanden einige instinktiv, als sie neugierig zu ihr herübersahen, doch Doria Malt konnte nur unbehaglich mit den Schultern zucken. Sie war offenbar nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ‚bestanden' hatte. Natürlich erfuhr sie es allzu bald.

Die restlichen Namen wurden verlesen. Als der Blick des Lehrers endlich wieder schweifte, traf er weder Doria Malt, die in der ersten Reihe saß, noch Constantin Dolohow, nur zwei Plätze entfernt.

In der Tat. Welche Ironie.

* * *

_Du denkst, sie hätten die Mörder deiner Eltern nie gefunden, Doria Malt. Ich könnte dir sagen, dass du dich irrst. Sie haben nie gestanden, oh nein, und doch sie sitzen jetzt trotzdem in Askaban.. _

_Es waren sechs, Doria Malt. Sie kamen in der Nacht, und sie töteten deine Schwester im Schlaf. Das ist Bellatrix zu verdanken, der guten, alten Bellatrix. Deine Schwester war im Aurorentraining, und das machte keinen Spaß. Oh ja, natürlich ging es um Spaß. Der Krieg war ein langes, endloses Spiel für uns._

_Weißt du, warum sie deine Familie getötet haben, kleines Mädchen? Du glaubst, sie hätten insgeheim im Krieg gekämpft? Eine beinahe vernünftige Vermutung, aber du könntest nicht weiter entfernt von der Wahrheit sein. Nein, dein Vater hat nichts getan, als ein Veto einzulegen. Ein Veto gegen eine Flohnetzwerkverordnung, die dem einen oder anderen lukrative Geschäfte ermöglicht hätte. Einem Wablatschki etwa. Oder einem Dolohow. Ironisch, nicht wahr? Es brauchte nicht mehr als das, dieser Tage. _

_Weißt du, dass der Junge dort neben dir einen Onkel hat, der in Askaban sitzt? Vielleicht weißt du es. Was du nicht weißt ist, dass dein Vater wegen diesem Mann ohne Finger beerdigt wurde. Auch ohne Zehen, glaube ich. So war das damals, wenn ein Todesser sich ärgerte. Und wenn ein Todesser spielen wollte. _

_Sie bekamen alle, was sie verdienen. Dolohow und Scamander. Lestrange und Lestrange. Ivan Wablatschki. Alle außer einem. _

_Ich habe deine Mutter gefoltert, Doria Malt. Sie hat nicht geschrieen. Man konnte sich fast einbilden, es mache auch ihr Spaß.

* * *

_

„Ich bezweifle, dass es auch nur einem von euch gelingen wird, die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen. Ja, eine Kunst, nicht angewiesen auf albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel, das manche von euch Zauberei nennen. Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut oder den Tod verkorkt, falls ihr keine allzu großen Dummköpfe seid. Man kann jedoch kaum erwarten, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit brodelnder Kessel und schimmernder Dämpfe, ihrer zarten Macht zu sehen lernt..."

Die Stimme verhallte in einem Flüstern, doch es stand außer Zweifel, dass dieser Mann die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Klasse hatte. Hier und da glänzten eifrige Augen. Hier und da rutschte der eine oder andere nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum. Doria Malt, ganz Ravenclaw, schien in ihrem Kopf das Wort _erlernbar _auf Fallen abzutasten.

Es war kalt in den Kerkern.

Wachsame schwarze Augen suchten die Klasse ab. Jeder ältere Schüler hätte den Erstklässlern sagen können, dass die Antwort darauf, wer nun fällig sein würde, in der Vergangenheit zu suchen war. Kein Malfoy oder Rosier hatte jemals die gnadenlose Befragung ausstehen müssen, der sich stets ein einziger Schüler unterziehen musste - ein beinahe traditionelles, kleines, grausames Spielchen. Carolina Fenwick hätte es sein können, mit den stechend blauen Augen ihres Onkels. Oder Leopald Vance, seinem Vater bemerkenswert unähnlich. In der Parallelklasse durchlitt es später Charlie Weasley.

„Miss Malt", sagte der Lehrer leise und pointiert. „Was erhält man, wenn man Alraune mit Wolfskrautwurz verrührt?"

* * *

_Du erinnerst dich nicht. Du erinnerst dich nicht, weil ich dich betäubt habe, bevor es zu spät war. Unter dem Bett versteckte, um dich zu retten. Unter einer grünen Decke. Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht eine Slytherin wirst. Wie ungeheuer, ungeheuer unpassend. _

_Du hast geschlafen, als deine Eltern starben. Ich nehme an, du hast geschlafen, bis du bei deinen Verwandten warst. Klug, diese Auroren. Manche von ihnen. Nicht klug genug natürlich, um die Verräter in ihren eigenen Reihen zu finden, aber für ein kleines Mädchen hat es gereicht._

_Weißt du, dass ich heute wegen dir hier stehe, Doria Malt? Weißt du, dass der Mann hier vor dir dich gerettet hat?_

_Weißt du, dass ich dich gerettet habe, um mich selbst zu retten?_

_Nein, und du wirst es nie erfahren, kleines Mädchen. Du wirst nur wissen, dass ich dich nicht leiden kann, denn du bist eine Malt, und ich war ein Todesser.

* * *

_

Snape beurteile Schüler immer willkürlich, tröstete eine ältere Ravenclaw Doria später. Oft nach dem Haus, und zu oft nach der Familie. Ein Krieg liege nicht lange zurück. Und der Krieg mache allzu komische Dinge mit den Menschen, sagte das Mädchen sehr weise.

„Haben deine Eltern im Krieg gekämpft?", fragte das Mädchen und nickte, als Doria nickte. „Da hast du es. Jeder weiß, dass er ein Todesser war", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu. „Er hasst uns, weil sie verloren haben."

Vielleicht war es deshalb so unheimlich im Zaubertrankunterricht, der tief unten in einem der Kerker stattfand. Dort unten war es so viel kälter als oben im Hauptschloss, und die in Essig eingelegten Tiere in ihren Glasbehältern dort hätte es wirklich nicht gebraucht. Im Kerker war es ein bisschen, als hätte der Dunkle Lord gewonnen.

In der Tat, der Krieg macht allzu komische Dinge mit den Menschen. Er zwingt sie, nach Regeln zu leben, die sie nicht frei wählen können - als Todesser zu posieren etwa -, und wenn er endlich vorbei ist, kann man nicht einfach damit aufhören. Und dann tätschelt man weiter die Köpfe von Dolohows und Malfoys, und schikaniert weiter die Weasleys und die Malts, ob man es will oder nicht. Immerhin weiß man nie, wann es wieder nützlich wird.

Krieg macht die Menschen einfach komisch.


End file.
